Opposites Attract
by MagicalOceanBreeze
Summary: Rikkaru Songfic!


_**Rikkaru!**_

**Opposities Attract**

**All I can do Jump5**

**Hi! This is a songfic about Rikkaru! Although I am currently working on a 100 songfic book, this one is going to be separate for the mean time.**

**Anime: Shugo chara**

**Couple: Rikkaru**

**Song: All I can do Jump5**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**I do not own Shugo chara!**

**Characters:**

**Rikka: Queen's chair (refer to the last episode of Shugo chara party)**

**Hotaru: Rikka's chara, calm and thinks before she acts**

**Hikaru: King's chair (not refered to anything)**

**Gale: Hikaru's chara, playful (sporty and nonsporty), flirty, and expresses his feelings (OC)**

**Jade: Ace's chair (OC)**

**Ichijou: Jack's chair (OC)**

* * *

**Rikka POV**

Today is the anniversary of the first day when Hikaru and I first met in the royal garden. Now, we both are part of the Guardians at the Academy as fifth graders. Of course, I'm still the Queen's chair and still have Hotaru with me.

Although, now Hikaru has his shugo chara named Gale who is very playful, enjoys flirting with others, and expresses his feelings instead of hiding them.

Recently, the days have been chaotic trying to prepare for the school's physical education festival. Hikaru has been very helpful to the work we have to do.

_Everyday is a new day, And I don't have to pretend_

Jade, the Ace's chair and also one of my best friends thinks that Hikaru is just an annoying boy who's excessively intelligent that no one should be with.

_All my friends think I'm crazy_

I haven't told her yet, but i'm actually hanging out with Hikaru on the weekends and after school when we're done with out guardian activities. Those times are the best that I can remember! I would definitely miss that!

_But I don't want this to end_

I hope I can tell him that I really enjoy being with him. I wonder if he will tell me something like that, but without Gale that will be definitely impossible. But I believe in him! That's all I have to do to make that happen!

_When I have the chance I wanna say to u_

I remember when I made Hikaru come with me to go shopping. This was when I had been recently reading many books since he told me that reading increases intelligence. I want to seem more intelligent for him. He is crazily smart.

The only problem was that he meant a certain type of book, not romance novels or the ones that I was/were reading.

Except I still read them...

Flashback

"Hikaru!" I run up to him and greet him. He turns around to recognize me and gives me a small smile.

"Yeah?" he asks me, "what's up?" He's changed so much from when we first met!

"Want to hang out with my this weekend?" he looks at me confused because we had been with each other for many weekends in a row.

"Why wouldn't I?" I smile at him and I think he blushed a little bit! I show him an ad from the newspaper that advertised a sale at the mall. "what's that?"

"It's an ad! I really want to go there, and I thought you would want to come with me!" Hikaru looks at me kind of confused but shrugs, meaning that he gave approval.

"Hurray!" I smile at Hotaru that was floating by me. Hikaru looks over at Gale who is giving Hikaru a funny look.

*Later

"Rikka, I knew that you wanted to go shopping, but I can't believe that you are making me carry all this stuff. I know you can carry some of this," Gale starts chuckling a bit.

"It's okay, you can handle this!" Hikaru just sighs and seems very angry at me.

"I'm never doing this again," I hear him say.

End of flashback

_Wishing I could take back what I put u thru I'll never do it again_

I sit down on the bench to rest from the guardian work that I had previously done. Since its an important date to Hikaru and me, I didnt have nearly as much as normal. In fact, Jade and Ichijou (jack's chair) decided to do most of our work today.

**Hikaru POV**

I see Rikka being a lazy person, very rare, so I decide to check to see what's going on.

"Hey," I greet her while Gale comes around my shoulder.

"Hikaru!" she jumps up and gives off that sunny smile.

If you compare our personalities, we're complete opposites.

_We're like oil and water still we somehow mix_

"Let's hang out at the hill by Amu's house," I suggest towards her. Her eyes light up the way I hope they would. They give off a positive essence.

"Yes!" she eagerly replies. Before I can even offer my hand to her, she takes mine and we run faster than I thought we could. I can hear Hotaru trying to calm her down, but is obviously not working.

"Gale, can we chara change, i'm getting tired," I whisper to him. Gale seems occupied so he ignores me. Dang it.

Finally we stop at the bridge, totally out of breath.

"You can run a lot faster than before," I comment. She nods at me and laughs.

"Oh, um, do you feel better about that shopping thing? You were really angry..." I just shrug at her, I mean what am I supposed to say? I'm not that upset anymore.

_And what used to be broken is somehow fixed It's hard to explain_

We walk down the hill even though the idea was against me because I was tired. She tells me she just wants to look at the river and just talk.

The most annoying thing of being next to a road where there are people passing by is the comments. For example, "they are so cute together, look at them!" and "i wish I had a relationship like that,". Those irk me.

While we watch the water flow and small fish swim through, some of the students walk by us. I hear an annoying person say, "they seem like polar opposites but they attract so well!".

_I know some people say That opposites attract_

Turning over to Rikka, I notice she's either intrigued by the fish or she heard what that person said.

"You okay?" I question her.

"Yeah," I guess she's okay but she seems really distracted now.

**Rikka POV**

I can't believe that someone said that! That feels wonderful that someone believes in Hikaru and my relationship!

I hope that's the truth!

I think that we can and will be together! Hotaru smiles at my thoughts while Hikaru seems completely confused.

_  
If that's the truth then we, We will be together forever_

Hikaru takes over control... wait! He's taking control? That's crazy! He must have chara changed with Gale or followed his advice or something of the sort.

I dont see his usual mark that normally appears when he's chara changed so... he must be listening to Gale!

"Let's do something besides looking at the water okay? It's rather boring," Never mind, he definitely isnt.

"Sure," I reply, somewhat lamely. He gives a small smile back, obviously he's bored.

"Um, what do you want to do?" I ask him. Like I thought he would, he just shrugs.

"Maybe, water gun fight?" he suggests. A water gun fight?! Those are so fun!

"Yes!" I just get pumped thinking about something like that! "but... where are we going to get the water guns?" In reply, he smiles and points to his bag.

Before he can open his bag by himself, I open it for him and dig for the water guns. He sweat drops at my movement. I think he freaked out for a second when I picked up this little book that was on top.

"Hey! That's mine!" he snatches the book and his bag from me. He presents the water guns to me and then looks away to examine any possible damage. I think. By the way, why does he have water guns? Is it for possible protection?

"I'm sorry... is it broken?" I apologize, but I dont think he's in a good mood right now.

_I gave you good reason To walk out that door __**(AN: sorry for the out of order)**_

I re-situate myself on the grass just to think.

The first thing that happens to start in my mind is Hikaru.

_  
It's like I got nothing to do but think about u_

Like how he's genius smart, good looking... I mean look at the color of his eyes!, and lots of other great things! I could go on and on!

_  
I've got all the time in the world **(AN: Does that even relate lol)**_

If hikaru had the powers to understand how I feel, would he? I bet he would! He's so curious, its so adorable! I think he told me that guys dont like to be called adorable though...

_  
If you look in my heart_

Who cares though! I think he looks like that, and he can't change my opinion!

"Hey, are you spacing out on me?" I hear his voice ask me.

"No! Not at all! Of course not!" I say immediately, although I dont think that he bought it. He just gives me a sympathetic smile.

"If you were paying attention, I was telling you that it's fine," he mentions and I apologize again. "want to start? I get a head start though, you're too fast,"

"okay," I reply back.

So, basically, our battle began and I gave Hikaru a major head start spraying me with the really cold water, however, I still beat him. By a lot. He's totally drenched in the water, and his clothes are dripping lots of water off. I'm pretty wet too. But I didnt really get wet from his water gun, more like I fell into the water and got back up. Plus, even if I would just stand in front of him, he would still miss because of his awful aim. I mean really bad aim. I have to stand at least 1-5 feet away from him for the water to fully hit me. But for me, its a way larger distance because i've been playing this game with my dad forever!

I think my family introduced him to the game at the picnic, and obviously he hasn't gotten much better. But I dont think that there are other people that he can practice his aiming skills with. Maybe I should get him targets for his birthday.

I hope he isnt angry at me for winning at this game for at least the 10th time.

I look at him, still dripping with water, and smile. I dont think he liked that, but he was the one who suggested it so...

He looks even more cute when he's covered in water! I really need to stop thinking about him and how cute he is or how intelligent he is.

_  
U'll know from the start That's its all I can do Not to think about u  
_

"That was fun right?" I question. He just shrugs, he's in a bad mood because I won. Maybe I should let him win on purpose.

"Sure, I guess, how do you have such a good aim though? Is there some kind of logic behind it?" he asks. I dont really think so, I guess there is. You just have to be fast and wait for when they arent paying attention. Except when theres only two people the second one doesnt work very well.

"not really" I reply. He looks like he doesnt believe me, especially since he's trying to pull off the i-really-want-to-know expression. "I'm serious!"

"of course, I was just testing you, you should of known that," he smiles at me after his comment. I totally should of known!

Hikaru can be so mysterious at times and he likes testing me for unknown reasons.

_  
Let me tell you I've learned a thing or two_

"I knew that," I reply, although I really didnt. He shrugs and gives me the of-course-you-did expression.

"Do you have a towel or something of the sort? I want to dry off," his hair is still dripping wet and I can't help but laugh at him. He looks back at me confused, but I just shrug it off. "Can I borrow you jacket? It's not nearly as wet as mine,"

"sure..." I take off my jacket and hand it to him. He pulls off his jacket and then examines mine and sweat drops. "what?!"

"your jacket... its my size... and I thought that I was taller than you...." he states, although he doesnt look very happy about it. Wait, that means even though i'm older than him, im his size?! That sucks! "well, it works at least, thanks,"

He thanked me! But that still doesnt help the size issue.

"can I take off my shirt? It's really wet too," Wait... what?! He wants to take off his shirt infront of me?!

"Yes!" he looks at me like i'm an idiot, "i mean... go ahead, it doesnt upset me!" he nods in response. That was so close!

He pulls off his shirt, and dang he looks really good! I start blushing a deep red and I put my hand over my mouth. I knew that he looked really good, but nearly not this much!

"um, can you stop looking at me like that? You're even starting to slightly drool at me..." he comments and then I realize that I was! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I did that!Although, I think he's personally liking it because Gale looks really happy, and that normally only happens when Hikaru is enjoying something.

_  
And I'm so amazed at the things u do_

"Do you like it?" I tease him, and he starts blushing a deep red too. He shakes his head no but he looks really embarrassed! "you do don't you?" he shifts uncomfortably and puts my jacket on.

"Dont flirt with me like that, I dont like it," he replies to my tease although i'm pretty sure now that he liked it.

"are you sure?" I tease him more. He nods to me but looks away. I think he's still blushing or whispering to Gale about this.

_  
Now dont let me go oh no  
_

"did you like me shirtless?" he questions me. Well that was sort of random, but I bet that Gale is telling him to ask. Hikaru isnt the type to ask something like that.

"Maybe~" I reply, teasing him more. Haha, I dont think that Gale or Hikaru thought I would anwser like that because he looks shocked and then looks away again. I think his blush is deeper now too.

I hear a ping which means that Gale chara changed with Hikaru. He acts awesome when he's chara changed with Gale. You can always expect something awesome to happen.

"Rikka, you know I like the teasing," Hikaru tells me, although he still has the blush on his face.

"Of course I know you do, you're just embarrassed, and that's okay," Hikaru nods in response but even though he's chara changed with Gale, he still looks uncomfortable. I guess that sometimes even with a chara change, your feelings can't change.

"thanks, um..." he stops talking suddenly for some reason. Is Gale not being as effective as he usually is?

"what's up?" I question. Gale gave up his chara change because obviously that didnt help at all.

"Uh..." What's wrong with hikaru? "Thanks for the jacket, its warm,"

"You're welcome," I smile at him and he smiles back.

"You know, we are really different," he comments. Well I knew that, is this a conversation starter? He wants to talk to me!

"yeah we are," I reply. He nods, then the silence starts.

"you heard those people right? Do you think that's true?" he questions. Of course it is!

"Yeah!" I nod too, to increase my opinion. I sounded like Hikaru!

I know some people say That opposites attract

"okay," he looks into my eyes, and takes my hand."huh?"

"You know that I... um... never mind," I dont think that I have ever seen him like this before that I can remember. Except when he met Jade. They both dont talk or just say um and uh when they dont really want to talk to someone they have to.

"I... um... just fill in the blank, i'll reward you if you get it," Man, he's asking me something that requires lots of thinking.

"You love me! Right?" Just a random guess, but I guess it was right because he looks really shocked and Gale is acting happy again Yay!

"Um... how did you guess that?" I dont know, I just randomly guessed. Haha, I can outsmart Hikaru!

"So... what's my reward?" Hikaru just looks down to the grass with a blush on his cheeks.

"Here I go," he whispers to himself and leans closer to me.

"_I love you, Rikka," _he confesses. He leans in closer and wraps his arms around me. I guess he's positioning himself for kissing me. I mean what else could he do.

He kisses me, really passionately, then starts adding more pressure on my lips, and leaves that there for a while until he backs out.

Dang he kisses really good, where did he learn to do this?

His cheeks are the brightest red I think I'll ever see from him. "did... did...you like it?" he asks me.

I smile back and he looks straight at me then looks away. I put my hands on his cheeks and he looks at me directly. I think I already commented on his eyes, but they are really beautiful.

"yeah, I thought it was awesome," I reply. I lean in closer and kiss him back, as other people would call, repaying the favor (yay I sounded like hikaru!). I think he really liked that because he starts kissing me back and putting his hands on my cheeks.

Finally, although we both (at least I think) dont want to let go, we both let go and fall on our backs breathing hard.

"You kiss really good," I comment. He blushes and looks over at Gale who is smiling at him. Hotaru is flying over to Gale to talk about this and I think that Gale has a crush on her because he likes to flirt with her although Hotaru just says he's practicing.

"You do too," he adds on. We both smile and laugh on the hill looking out onto the water once again. I hope we can be together forever.

_  
If that's the truth then we, We belong together forever _

**Yo! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked my first songfic! Please review, favorite, etc.!**


End file.
